The Drama Never Ends! ON HIATIS, SORRY
by renagirl9
Summary: It's five years since TDI and Courtney has a three-year old daughter! Duncans the dad, but he's nowhere to be found. What will happen when someone form Courney's past knocks on her door and offers her a chance to change her life?Guess the drama never ends
1. Teen Mothers

**A/N: Ok, so this is my third TDI story. It's a DxC story and I hope you like it! **

Three-year old Kira stared up at her mother with her big blue eyes that were so much like her father's.

_Hah! Kira had never seen her father. Probably never will. Duncan doesn't even know he has a kid. _Courtney thought to herself.

Who woulda thought it? That Courtney, all around good girl, uptight, bossy, top of her class Courtney would be a single teen mother. How had this happened?

Three years earlier, Courtney was doing great. She had been in a relationship with Duncan ever since TDI. He was perfect for her, Courtney knew. She'd thought he'd stand by her through anything. Guess she was wrong. But back to that later.

Some people disagreed with Courtney. Specifically her parents. They tried to stop them at every moment. But they couldn't overcome Duncan and Courtney's love.

But just when it seemed that they'd be together forever, Duncan's family had to hightail it out of town. Something about one of his brothers robbing a bank, dirty cops, bribery, and scandals. Duncan had to go too, but he'd told Courtney he'd be back. Guess that was just another broken promise.

A few weeks later Courtney was getting sick all over the place, getting fat, and getting mood swings. Guess you can see what happened.

Yep, she was pregnant. So Duncan was gone, and Courtney was having his baby. This is already getting dramatic.

Courtney decided to keep her baby. She didn't believe in abortion, though she didn't have a problem with others who did it. She wanted this baby so bad. It would be hers and Duncan's little angel (or devil if it was like him). She had always wanted this; though she thought it would happen a lot farther in the future. A lot farther!!!

When she told her parents, all hell broke loose. She believed their exact words were, "I can't believe you're throwing away your life for that piece of trash's baby!" When she heard them say that and other equally hurtful insulting things, Courtney just walked out the door and didn't look back.

She later sneaked back into her room and packed up her stuff. She decided to leave her parents a note. Maybe she'd come back. After all, they'd eventually want to meet their grandkid. Or maybe not.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I guess you figured it out that I'm leaving. I'm keeping the baby. I don't know why you were always against Duncan and me but I don't care about that as much as the fact that you wanted me to get an abortion! Do you even know me at all anymore? _

_I was happy with Duncan and I'm going to keep this baby. As for what I'm going to do, I'm going to a friend's house. No one you know. Maybe someday I'll come back, if your future grandchild wants to meet you. Maybe not._

_Don't try to look for me. You won't find me. I've picked up some stuff from Duncan. I'm going to go live my life. _

_But I still love you. Don't forget that. _

_-Courtney_

All of that had happened so long ago. While staying at her friend's house, she'd found out there was a college that had a program called the Total Teen Mother Association. It payed for daycare for the children of teen mothers that had showed promise prior to getting pregnant. It gave them room, food, essentials, and childcare. Courtney applied and was accepted. Now she had one year left of college. One year left of the program. One year before she was out on the streets without a job and with her little baby. She needed a miracle.

Despite everything, Courtney loved her Kira. She looked so much like Duncan but she acted like her. Kira was Mommy's little Angel.

But Duncan was nowhere to be found. He'd never called, written, e-mailed, or even texted! She hadn't seen him since the day he'd moved. But she was still looking for him. She didn't know what she'd do when she found him but she knew she would find him.

"what awr yoo thinkn' mommy?" Kira asked.

"Nothing." Courtney said smiling at her daughter. "Just about how perfect you are."

"Yay!" Kira said.

And then someone knocked on the door and their lives were about to change…

**A/N: So who do you think is knocking? And I'm not giving anything away. Nope. No spoilers. I hope you like this. Review if you want more! **

**Was it…**

**Horrible?**

**Okay?**

**Not as bad as it could have been?**

**Good?**

**Awesome? **

**Fantabulous (my new fav word)?**

**Boring?**

**Riveting?**

**I won't know until you review!**


	2. Mircale Worker

**A/N: Thanks for all the fantabulous reviews! I was going to do a chapter about what Duncan has been up to for the past three years, but I figured I'd be nice and tell you who was at the door. Hope it doesn't disappoint.**

* * *

Courtney opened the door and her jaw dropped. Whoever she'd expected it wasn't him. Standing in the doorway was…

Chris McClean.

"Chris?" Courtney said, surprised.

"Yep. It's me. The one and only Chris!" He said smiling evilly. Suddenly Courtney knew exactly why he was here. But she had to be sure.

"Why are you here?" she asked. She knew he wouldn't like it if she directly asked him if her suspicions were correct.

He just smiled.

"If you invite me in, I'll tell you." He stated.

She did, and when he saw Kira in the kitchen, he asked, "Is that your little sister?"

Courtney usually was asked this when people saw her with Kira. They didn't think that someone like her, promising, intelligent, and well, like her, could be a teen mother. She didn't always tell them that they were wrong. It was sometimes easier to get along with others when they didn't know Kira was her daughter. People sometimes had prejudices about teen mothers, especially _single _teen mothers.

But sometimes, she told the truth. Sometimes it was with people she knew well and trusted. Sometimes it was when she needed people to know, like her professors and doctors. And sometimes, she was just was tired of lying. If the world was the way it was supposed to be, she'd tell everyone how proud she was of Kira being her daughter.

This was one of the third types of times. So she decided to tell the truth.

"No. Actually, Kira's my daughter."

Chris was shocked. Courtney knew he would be. No one expected her to have a daughter at age 21.

"Who's the dad?" He asked, wondering who could ever get _Courtney_ pregnant.

"…Duncan." Courtney said quietly. Tears were coming to her eyes at the thought of her favorite green-haired delinquent.

This was lost on Chris. He went on insensitively to the next question.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"Duncan? … I don't know. … I haven't seen him in three years." She said breaking down into silent tears.

"He left you?!" He shouted. He couldn't imagine Duncan doing anything like that. Deep down he felt something. Was that…sadness? Did he feel bad for her? Chris decided to pass it off as the loss of ratings this would cause.

"Not…exactly. He…doesn't even know…about…Kira." Courtney said, crying in earnest now. Chris could no longer ignore this and that pang in his chest…sadness? Was telling him to find out more. But he told himself he only wanted to know the whole story so he could exploit it. Not so he could sympathize.

"Why don't you sit down and tell me what happened?" he asked, still looking like a ratings hungry host on the outside. Courtney knew that this was the last person she should ever talk to about Kira, but she couldn't keep it in anymore. So she sat down and began to tell her story.

"It was 3 years ago. I was 18. …it was two… years after TDI. Duncan…had to…move away. …Something about one of his brothers being on the run. Duncan…had to go. But he told…me…that he'd come back…and call…and write. I never saw him…after that day. The next…week …I found out I was…pregnant. I tried to deny it for so long…but I was getting fat. I told my parents…they freaked. Talked about abortion…they didn't even consider adoption. They didn't think a baby of Duncan's… had...the…right…to live. I am pro-life and the fact that they could ignore that just told me they didn't care about me. They just cared about how they looked with a daughter who got pregnant with a delinquent who ran away. So…I packed my bags…and ran away…" Courtney was crying so hard now she had to wait a few minutes before she could speak again.

"Where did you go?"Chris asked.

"I went to Leshawna's house. You look surprised. I know I wasn't friends with her on TDI, but Duncan was after that handcuff challenge. I didn't want my parents to find me so I couldn't go to Bridge's or Gwen's. And Leshawna had an older sister who was pregnant, so I hoped she knew what I had to do."

_Flashback_

_A younger Courtney, very much pregnant, probably in her second trimester, was standing with a suitcase outside a townhouse in a rough part of a large city. She knocked on the door, looking like she was about to cry. _

_The door opened to show Leshawna, who was surprised. Courtney burst into tears as Leshawna ushered her inside._

"_What happened, girl?" She asked Courtney._

_Courtney couldn't speak so she just pointed to her huge belly. Leshawna's eyes widened as they realized what had happened._

"_Duncan got you pregnant? And he left you? And your parents found out and kicked you out?" She asked. She had always been good at reading people. _

_Courtney finally found her voice. _

"_You basically got it. Yes, Duncan got me pregnant. But he moved away and I don't know where he is and he doesn't even know. And I ran away." Courtney said._

"_How far are you?" Leshawna asked._

"_I don't know. I found out a month ago. But I denied it till last week." _

"_Has Duncan called you at all?"_

"_No. he said he would, but he was on the run with his brother and he probably couldn't. And now he doesn't know where I am, so he can't. But I can't go back to my parent's house or they'll make me have an abortion!" She cried. _

"_It's okay Court. You can stay here with me. I'll help you and after you have your baby we can track down Duncan." Leshawna reasoned._

"_Thank you! But please don't tell anyone I'm here or that I'm pregnant. Please."_

"_Alright. But girl, we have to tell someone. My mom." Leshawna said as she saw her mother, an even larger woman, in the room. _

_Flashback over_

"I stayed at Leshawna's for a while. I was due in December, so I put off college till after then. I didn't want to give up my future. I found out about this program called Total Teen Mothers. It helped teen mothers who had been destined for great thing before they got pregnant, do those great things. I applied and they accepted me. They pay the rent, the meal cards, and daycare for Kira. I had a scholarship here so I'm doing okay…for now. I left Leshawna's house after I had Kira and I haven't seen her since. But I'm doing okay…" Courtney tried to smile. "I love my little Kira. She's my little angel. But when I finish college, I finish the program. I can't support both of us without it. I've tried to save up…but everything I make ends up being spent. I might have to give my Kira up…unless a miracle happens."

Chris began to smile, grinning ear to ear. He had just the thing. It made him feel better and of course, it would bring in even more ratings!

"I guess I'm a miricaleworker, cause do I have one for you. He handed her an envelope that had been in his pocket.

Courtney opened it and her jaw dropped. The letter read:

_Dear former camper,_

_You are invited to be on Total Drama Island Reunion! You'll be taken back to the Camp Wawanaka of your memories where you'll spend a month with all of your old friends (and enemies). It's going to be different this time. There will be one prize for every challenge and the camper who wins gets it. In the end the two campers who've won the most face-off for one million dollars! See you there!_

_-Chris McClean_

_P.S. This is mandatory._

Chris was expecting her to freak-out and attack him. That's what the other former campers had done. But instead, she did something completely unexpected. She hugged him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! If I win, I can keep Kira. And Duncan will be there right?" She screamed.

He nodded.

"Now I can find out why he left and he can find out about Kira, and he'll have to pay me child support, which means I can keep Kira! It's a win-win! I never thought I'd say this but thank you Chris!" She continued.

He knew that he had stumbled upon a goldmine of drama. He was going to get huge ratings. But also…he liked that he was helping Courtney. He didn't really know what to make of that. Was he actually having feelings?

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Me: Okay I really like this chapter. It took me like two days to write, though that was probably because I kept getting interrupted. And for all the sickos who I know are going to think this Chris does not love Courtney! I just wrote that to show that he was human. **

**Chris: Whew.**

**Courtney: Thank god that he doesn't like me. **

**Chris: What's that supposed to mean?!**

**Me: Break it up!!**

**Chris: Fine. **

**Me: So how did you like it?**

**Chris: You had me have feelings! It sucks!**

***I punch him till he's unconscious***

**Courtney: *looks nervous* I thought it was okay…I mean great… (Really means okay)**

**Kira: I thaght it twas fantabauoloes! Yay!**

**Me: So who do you agree with? Review and tell me. Also, do you want a chapter on what Duncan's been up to or a chapter when they all arrive at the island next? Review!!**


	3. Arriving

**A/N: Now for the new chapter. I was going to do one about what Duncan was up to, but I figured it would be better to have you find out gradually. So this is when they arrive at the docks for TDNE, which is what the reunion is called. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I realized I forgot to put one on my last chapter. So to be clear, I don't own TDI! And I probably never will! But I do own Kira. YAY Kira!!!**

Courtney looked down at her sleeping daughter. A lock of her black hair had blown onto her face. She brushed it back to where it belonged.

"So Courtney, are you ready for TDNE?" a voice said.

She looked up and remembered where she was. She was on a boat with Chris on the way to Camp Wawanakwa, for a reunion season. Chris had wanted to talk to her about what was going to happen with Kira.

"I guess. I'm just nervous about seeing everyone again. I've been out of touch with everyone for at least two years." Courtney said.

"I would be too. I can't wait for all the drama!" Chris smiled. Before Courtney had thought him evil. But now he was more like an older brother who was bent on making her life miserable. Still pretty bad, but at least he had a heart.

"So what about Kira?" Courtney asked.

"Ah, yes. Kira will sleep with you of course. Since we could probably be sued if we fed her Chef's cooking, she can eat some of ours. And I've arranged for an intern to watch her while you're doing challenges." Chris explained.

"You're not going to use her in any challenges, are you?" Courtney said, raising her eyebrows.

"Of course not! I could get sued!" Chris protested.

"That's all you care about isn't it?" Courtney asked.

"Yep." He replied not caring.

Courtney gently shook Kira when they arrived at the dock.

"Whaw, mama?" She replied sleepily.

"We're here, Kira. Time to get up." Courtney said quietly. To her surprise, she was the first one there. She had thought that Chris would have made her come last, so everyone would be watching her.

Courtney set her bags down and looked down at Kira, who was holding on to her leg. She figured she better warn Kira now.

"Angel, listen. Mommy's going to see some old friends soon. And they don't know about you. Well except for auntie Leshawna and Uncle Harold."

"Ar, thay, gonna be here too?" Kira asked.

"Yes. But the people who don't know are going to be surprised. So don't tell them at first okay? I want to tell them myself."

"Otay, mama." Kira said.

Leshawna and Harold had just stepped off the boat. Leshawna nudged Harold when she saw Courtney talking to a little girl. Was that Kira? She had gotten so big!

"Hey, Courtney! Kira, you've gotten so big! Give your godmom some love!" Leshawna shouted.

Kira ran over to her. "I missed you Auntie Leash!" This was what Kira called Leshawna because it was too hard to say her real name. Leshawna hadn't seen Courtney and Kira since Courtney went to college but they had written and talked on the phone.

"Hi, Courtney." Harold said from behind Leshawna. Courtney ran over to him and gave him a big hug. He had always been around when she was at Leshawna's so of course he knew about Kira. He had really helped Courtney out. Turns out that one of his older sisters was a teen mom. He had tipped her off on the Total Teen Mother Program. He was Kira's godfather.

It was sort of weird that the guy who she used to hate, who was in love with her best friend, had been there when Duncan, the man she loved wasn't.

"So, Court, I know you were busy and all, but ya have to promise that you'll come visit at least twice a year. You understand?" Leshawna asked.

"Yeah. I missed you so much!"

"So, what are you going to do about … you know…" She trailed off, looking at Kira.

"Well, I made arrangements with Chris. No one but you, Harold, and Chef know about her though. I'm going to tell everyone. I just need to do it myself. Don't tell anyone."

"Girl, you told Chris the biggest secret of your life? You know he's going to exploit it for ratings."

"I'm not planning on keeping it a secret anymore. Besides he needed to know so he would let Kira come."

The two girls sat together filling each other in on their lives. At one point Leshawna showed Courtney something that made her scream. In a good way. Kira was lying on Courtney's lap, fast asleep. Harold was talking to Chris.

One by one the other campers arrived. They each saw a stage sight. Courtney with a little girl on her lap, chatting with Harold, Leshawna, and Chris. They each decided that the girl must be Courtney's sister or something because there was no way Courtney could be a teen mother. No way.

When Gwen and Trent and Bridgette and Geoff got off their shared boat, they looked around for Courtney. They hadn't heard from her in three years. Their boat was the second to last to arrive.

When Courtney looked up and saw them there her smile fell. What was she going to say to them? Harold and Leshawna noticed and immediately moved in front of her, blocking her from view. But not before the quartet glimpsed Kira. They jumped to the same conclusion everyone else did, cause there was no way…

Duncan looked around the dock, trying to spot princess. Was she hiding? Why? What had happened to her? Why did she run away? Why hadn't anyone seen year in years? These questions plagued him.

There she was hiding behind Leshawna and . . . Harold. What was up with that? Didn't she hate him?

She was holding a young girl about three years old. The girl had his shade of hair and his eyes. But it couldn't be. No way. They had always been safe. Always. And Courtney wouldn't have gotten pregnant without telling him, would she? No the girl had to be a sister or something. It had to be.

**A/N: Did you like it? I'm going to leave it there cause it's 4:25 AM and I haven't slept at all! I haven't pulled an all-nighter in so long! So this is going to be short and to the point. Review and tell me what you think. Bye!**


	4. Confessions

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I loved them. This chapter will tell mostly about what the campers have done in the past few years. It'll happen mostly in the confession cam. **

* * *

"Welcome to the reunion show for TDI, The Drama Never Ends, which will be known as TDNE! That statement has proved true in many of your lives. I guess you couldn't escape the drama of TDI. Aren't you glad to be back?" Chris announced.

"No!" was the reply of the majority of the campers. However, Courtney, Duncan, and a few others remained silent.

"Too bad for you! You're stuck here for the next month or so. As you all know, TDNE is going to be different from TDI. First of all, there are no eliminations! Second, each challenge will have a prize for the winner. At the end of TDNE, the two people who have won the most will battle it out for one million dollars! Third, it's every camper for themselves. That means no teams unless I say so!" Chris explained.

"There are a couple of surprises in store for you all. Some _very dramatic_ things have happened to some of your fellow campers in the past five years. I'll let them tell you themselves. It'll bring in waaaayyyyyy more ratings! So why don't you all take a turn in the confession can and fill the audience in on the past five years of your life!" Chris said, then vanished in a poof of smoke.

* * *

---Confession Cam (CC) ----

Leshawna walks in. She looks around as if making sure no one's listening.

"Yo, what's up homegirls? This is your girl Leshawna and boy do I have some news for you. I think I'm the first in here. That's good, cause this might take a while. So after TDI, I found out me and my man Harold lived in the same city. I couldn't believe it. But it also turned out that we lived the farthest away from everyone else who was on TDI. Kept in touch with everyone for about two years though. Then something major happened. Courtney showed up at my house. I'm not telling ya why. That's her business. But boy was it _big_! Harold and I have been together since TDI. And guess what? Last month he asked me to marry him! It was so romantic!" Leshawna smiles and shows the camera her ring. "Well I can tell someone else wants to get in here so I'll leave! See y'all!"

* * *

(CC- Harold)

"I don't know what Leshawna said. Actually I do. I was listening. So you know we're engaged. It was awesome. I now work for bill gates and am very rich. You know I know what happened with Courtney too. When she showed up at Leshawna's place, we really bonded. Really. She forgave me for everything. And Duncan if you ever hear this, you really screwed up. Idiot!"

* * *

(CC- Gwen)

"So maybe you all know already but me and Trent are in a band! The Bloody Bathers! And we're touring the country! I haven't heard from anyone but Bridgette, Geoff, and of course Trent since TDI. For a while, I was in touch with Courtney too, but then she kinda just disappeared. I wonder who that little girl she has with her is."

* * *

(CC- Trent)

Gwen told you that we're in a band. I love that girl. I really have nothing else to add.

* * *

(CC-Lindsay)

She walked in and sat down. She didn't look very different. "I'm a supermodel now. But of course you all probably knew that because of all the ads I'm in and the book I wrote, 'Tales of a Model'" She pulls out a copy of the book. "It's a bestseller you know!"

* * *

(CC- Tyler)

"I'm a famous foot ball player now. Shocker right? But after seeing how bad I was on TDI, I really buckled down. And it didn't hurt that I had a beautiful model as my cheerleader! She's smart too. That's right, I'm still with Lindsay!"

* * *

(CC- Owen)

"I own Total Owen Awesomeness, which is a fast food chain. I bought it with my winnings from TDI. You know it's doing better than McDonalds! I'm richer than Bill Gates!"

* * *

(CC-Geoff)

"When I got home my catering business really skyrocketed. Guess it was cause I'm famous or something. Well, anyway now I cater Hollywood parties. Me and Bridge live there. It's pretty out of sight, with all the beauteousness.

* * *

(CC- Heather)

"After TDI, I saw how mean I had bee. No one would talk to me or anything. And then one day I met this guy, Andrew. He is the sweetest kindest guy I've ever met. And now we're married! I love you baby! He helped me turn my life around. We own an orphanage, 'Heather's little Hearts'. Donate money today!"

* * *

(CC- Bridgette)

"I live in Hollywood with Geoff. I've won all kinds of surfing contests. I hope Geoff asks the big question soon. But he can be so dense… And why hasn't Courtney called me in three years? And who is that little girl?"

* * *

(CC – Izzy)

"So the RCMP finally caught me. I had to go to an asylum but I broke out and caught the yeti but I was committed and then I was arrested but then I broke out again to come here!"

* * *

(CC- Noah)

"Well I'm a professor at Harvard. And I'm 21. Quite an accomplishment. Not like anyone here will care. Oh and I'm dating Katie. She's sufficiently less annoying now, as she's no longer attached to Sadie's hip."

* * *

(CC- Katie)

"EEEEEEEEEE! So much has happened. Sadie lost weight and is a model and I'm a fashion designer. Oh and I'm dating Noah who is really nice when you get to know him!"

* * *

(CC- Sadie)

"I'm a model now. Guess what? I lost weight! EEEEEEEE!"

* * *

(CC- Ezekiel)

He looks more buff now. "After TDI, eh, I realized how stupid sexism is. So I started a talk show to prevent anyone else from repeating my mistakes. I guess its aboot as popular as SpongeBob, eh. And after I apologized to her, Eva started dating me."

* * *

(CC-Eva)

"I got a handle on my anger, I'm dating Ezekiel, and I'm a professional wrestler. GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!?!!?

* * *

(CC-Justin)

"…" Hold's up a sign that says 'I'm a model.'

* * *

(CC- Cody)

"I invented a hover chair! Now I'm richer than Owen and he's richer than Bill Gates! That's some serious cash, dudes! The ladies can't keep their hands off the Codester!"

**

* * *

**

(A/N: I'm getting bored with this so I'll just list the stuff till Courtney's)

Beth- Social Worker

DJ- Vet

* * *

(CC- Courtney)

She steps in and looks around nervously like she's afraid to be over heard.

"I don't know how much Leshawna said. I'll just get it out of the way." She takes a deep breath. "Kira is my daughter. Duncan's the dad. He doesn't know about here. A week after he left for his 'family thing', I found out I was pregnant! Me, Courtney, PREGNANT! And he never came back!" She starts crying. "I told my parent's and they freaked. Told me I had to get an abortion. So I ran away. I went to Leshawna's. Her and Harold were so nice. I made them Kira's godparents. It's kinda funny right? The guy I loved wasn't there for me when the guy I used to hate was. When I was carrying Duncan's child! So ironic." Courtney crys for at least two minutes before she gets a grip again. "I found out about this program, Total Teen Mothers. It takes care of Kira while I'm at college, and pays for our food and rent. I wouldn't have made it this far without I only have one more year in TTM, so I need some serious cash. Which is why I need to win TDNE. For Kira." She left the can with tears on her face.

* * *

(CC – Duncan)

"So I guess I'm th last one. I came here hoping to see Princess! But she just ignores me! When she saw me she stopped smiling. Guess she's all friends with Leshawna now. When did that happen? And Harold! I thought she hated him. Apparently Gwen and Bridge haven't heard from her in three years. What happened. I saw this little girl with her… but it must beher niece or sister or something. It can't be anything else… not Princess.

"Oh I'm supposed to tell what's happened since TDI. Well, I spent two wonderful years with my idiot of a brother had to get in trouble with the law. So I stupidly went on the run with him. And we got caught and I ended up in jail for three years! Three years! Typical of me, huh?"

* * *

Chris rubbed his hands together greedily. "This is gold, Chef! Pure Gold!"

"I know those campers won't know what hit them!" Chef cuckled darkly.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Me: What will happen next? What will the challenge be? When will the campers find out about Kira? What was Chris talking about? I leave you with these questions. So how was it?**

**Kira: Fantabulous!**

**Courtney: Awesome!**

**Duncan: Confusing!**

**Gwen: Stupid!**

**Me: Tell me how you feel! Review! Remember more reviews = more chapters!**


	5. Shocking Secrets

**A/N: Happy New Year peoples! Yay! This is the big chapter! Some of your guesses of what will happen were correct! Amazing! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I always forget this thing. But don't forget that I don't own anything! Except the plot and Kira! **

* * *

The campers had all recorded their confessions hours ago. Since then Chris had been mysteriously absent. That made Courtney nervous. Very nervous.

Lunch was awkward. Kira was tired thankfully, and was asleep in the cabin. Courtney ate with Harold and Leshawna surrounding her. They blocked all the stares and questioning looks, and stopped anyone from talking to her. She was so grateful for that. She knew she had to tell everyone about Kira but she was not ready yet. Definitely not ready.

After Chris vanished, she had been surprised at how many people had actually gone in the confession cam. She had thought everyone would ignore Chris. She had wanted to. Courtney knew that this was probably going to be used for some sick twisted challenge but she had spilled her guts any way. Maybe it would be easier for the others to find out this way instead of her telling them face to face.

She wondered what the others had said. Especially Duncan. What had happened to him? Why had he left? Why?

Chris suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke. _What's with the magic trick?_ Courtney thought. Then she realized he was going to announce the next challenge. _Great. Now what? _

Chris cleared his throat. This was the moment he had been waiting for all afternoon. He was going to announce the first challenge, the one that would let all secrets out. Sure, it might be more dramatic for Courtney's secret to be let out later, because it would build anticipation. But Courtney was too much of a good girl, so she might tell everyone herself in a very undramatic way. And he had fixed this challenge so it would be as dramatic as possible and so that the drama would last a while. He just couldn't wait!

"Attention campers! It's time for the first challenge to commence! Follow me to the theater!" He announced while the campers exchanged questioning looks. Everyone was thinking, '_we have a theater?' _Well everyone who wasn't worrying about the challenge.

Turns out the theater was that stage where they had held the talent show back during TDI. Now there were a few changes, though. The seats in the audience all had a panel with buttons on it and the stage had a huge big screen TV on it. Courtney gulped. Now she knew what the challenge was going to be.

"Okay campers. This is how it's going to go down. Earlier today, you all told the confession cam what has happened in your life since TDI. Some were not shocking, some were, and some were soooo shocking that we decided we had to show them!" Chris said happily. Many of the campers looked embarrassed, terrified, or like they wanted to kill Chris. Or all three.

Courtney was one of the terrified ones. This was definitely not any easier than telling everyone on purpose. Leshawna glared at Chris, and moved closer to her friend.

"You want me to go kill him, girl?" Leshawna asked.

"No. I guess everyone would have to find out eventually." Courtney gulped.

"This is how the challenge works. We're going to show each video. Then the other campers will judge how shocking it is on a scale of one to ten. The score that was given by the most campers will be the score the camper will get. The person with the highest score will win first prize. Which is a fancy trailer and real food for the rest of TDNE! Oh, and me and Chef get a vote too. So let's get this started, Chef!" Chris explained.

Chef pulled a lever and then Leshawna's face appeared on the screen. The video Leshawna said, "Yo, what's up homegirls..." Everyone looked at Courtney when it got to the part about her showing up at Leshawna's. Courtney was glad that Leshawna hadn't spilled her secret, but she knew that it would be told soon.

Leshawna got a five out of ten, cause except for Courtney showing up it wasn't that shocking.

Harold's followed and since it was basically the same thing as Leshawna's he got the same score. Duncan stared at Harold. Why was this nerd closer to Princess than he was?

Gwen's video had some big news but it wasn't really all that shocking since everyone had expected it. So she got a six. Trent's was so short it got a five.

Lindsay's came up. The model thing wasn't that surprising and many were about to press five but then came the part about the book. Everyone looked shocked. So it got an eight.

Tyler was just as shocking. Actually being good at sports? He got an eight.

Everyone had expected Owen to do something in food, but doing better than McDonalds? He got a seven.

Geoff got a six. It was impressive that the party boy had actually done something with his life but he had said he was a caterer in TDI.

Heather's came on. That was unbelievable. Gwen and Leshawna couldn't stop gaping. Heather being _nice _and owning an _orphanage_! That was the most shocking thing so far. She got a nine.

Bridgette's surfing career wasn't very shocking. She carried a surfboard around all TDI. The comment about the big question completely went of Geoff's head. "What question?" He asked which caused Bridgette to smack her forehead in frustration. Bridgette got a four.

Izzy's story should have been shocking, but this was _Izzy_. No one expected anything else. So she got a three.

Noah's Harvard professorship didn't surprise anyone but the dating Katie thing did. So he got a five.

Katie being a fashion designer was a little unexpected. So she got a five.

Sadie was a model. And had lost weight! That was surprising. No one had ever really thought that that would ever happen. She got a seven.

Ezekiel shocked people with his. The talk show thing was unexpected and it being more popular than SpongeBob was shocking (it was shocking that he even knew what SpongeBob was). But what was unbelievable was that he was dating EVA! Nine.

Eva was less shocking. The only shocking thing was dating Ezekiel. Six.

"Why did Zeke get a higher score than me!?" Eva yelled.

Chris ignored her. "Time for Justin's!" He announced.

Justin's was so unsurprising and expected everyone gave him a one. Duh.

Cody. That was amazing. Inventing a hover chair? Not that shocking. Being a multimillionaire? Shocking but it could happen. But being good with the women? That was unbelievable. Even more crazy was that he wasn't lying. He got a nine.

Beth wasn't that weird. She was so nice it was expected. She got a five.

Courtney was starting to freak out. She had done the math. Nineteen campers had gone and there were only three to go. Her time was running out. Any minute now her secret would be out.

DJ came up. He was a vet. So obvious. He got a two. Courtney started hypervenatlating.

Chris smirked. Normally he would have been worried about all of the ties. But he knew the next video would knock the rest out of the water. Then he looked up at Courtney and his smile faltered for a second. He felt sorry about doing this to her but this would get so many ratings. And it might even help her and Duncan get back together. After a certain amount of drama causing time, of course.

Courtney almost fainted when her face appeared on the screen. She'd thought for sure that Chris would save hers for last. But no, it was now. Why hadn't he show Duncan's before?

Chris had his reasons. He knew that if Courtney found out that Duncan had been in jail, she would forgive him way to soon. And that would mean less drama. But if she ran out during her video, like he had bet Chef she would, she'd miss it. Which meant more drama! And more dram equals more ratings!

Courtney played right into his scheme. She turned to Leshawna and wishpered, "I just can't watch this. I just can't." Then she ran away crying. But no one payed attention to that because on screen, the video Courtney had just said, "Kira is my daughter."

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Me: I am so evil, not telling you what happens next.**

**Courtney: Yes you are! How did they react!**

**Me: That's for me to know and for you to find out next chapter!**

**Gwen: So Kira's your daughter, Courtney?**

**Courtney: Yep.**

**Gwen: Who's the dad?**

**Courtney: It's –**

**Me: Stop! Wait till next chapter!**

**Courtney: *sulks* Fine.**

**Me: So I hope you agree with the scores I gave each camper. And if you don't, oh well!**

**Duncan: Why didn't you show my video?**

**Me: If I told you, I'd have to kill you.**

**Courtney: The suspense is killing me! When are you going to write the next chapter? **

**Me: When I get more reviews!**

**Duncan: You hear that people? Review!**


	6. reactions

**A/N: Sorry it took so long people! But I had writer's block. And midterms. BUT NOW MIDTERMS ARE OVER! YAY!!!!!! And TDNE has 100 reviews! Double YAY!!!!!!!! So here it is, the next amazing nail biting, suspenseful, just get on with it chapter of The Drama Never Ends!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own total drama island or any of the characters in this story except for Kira.**

You could hear the jaws drop. Literally. Chris paused the tape and they didn't even notice it. That's how shocked they were. Courtney, CIT Courtney had a daughter!

Gwen looked around to see if everyone was as shocked as she was. To her surprise, Leshawna and Harold looked like nothing had happened. _Did they all ready know?_ She thought. Then she remembered about Leshawna saying she knew what happened with Courtney. _They so knew._

Duncan was so stunned he couldn't move. _Princess had a kid. While I was gone? How? When? Where? Who? How? How? WHY? Who's the dad? _In fact, he tuned in just in time to hear the next sentence.

"Duncan's the dad." The video of Courtney's confession paused again. Chris wanted to see their reactions.

Well, to start everyone stared at Duncan and he almost fainted.

It was too much to process. Duncan kept thinking, _when? , Why?, _and above all, _how? _Duncan stared off into the distance thinking, _how had this happened? They'd always been careful. Very careful. And why hadn't she told him?_

The tape started again and his silent question was answered. _So she didn't know till after I left. _He thought. _This is my fault. All mine. I got her pregnant. I left her. I got into jail. It's my fault she ran away. My fault that she's struggling. My fault she's crying._

His mind could barely comprehend it. _I have a daughter. A beautiful three-year old daughter who likes just like me. Who's name was Kira._

Everyone else was just getting out of the shock. Many people were staring at Duncan, wondering why he left Courtney. Some were trying to figure out how to make him pay, like Gwen and Bridgette.

Duncan's video played, but no one paid any attention to it except to note why he hadn't been with Courtney.

Chris walked on stage. "I see you've all enjoyed the show. Shocker about Courtney, huh? I could barely believe it myself when I found out. I have a feeling, Courtney wins hands down. Right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, I see she ran out. Someone find her and tell her she won. See-ya tomorrow." He disappeared into a poof of smoke.

Gwen and Bridgette had been the first to leave the stage area. They were looking for Courtney. Sure, she hadn't talked to them in years, but she was their friend. And right now, Courtney needed their help.

Gwen was trying to wrap her brain around. Courtney had a three-year old daughter with Duncan, who had no idea about it till tonight. It sounded like a really bad soap opera. She was still waiting for someone to yell April fool's or something.

Bridgette had gotten used to it a little while ago. She couldn't change the past, but she could make it better for her friend. And for Duncan. When she left the stage, Duncan had just been sitting there, gaping.

"Isn't that Courtney?" Bridgette pointed to a figure sitting on the dock. They walked closer and saw it was Courtney, holding a sleeping Kira in her arms. They went over and sat down on either side of her.

"I guess you guys know now." Courtney sighed.

"Is this your daughter? Kira?" Gwen asked.

Courtney nodded.

"She's so beautiful. She looks a lot like…" Bridgette trailed off, not wanting to upset Courtney more. Too late. Her eyes were full of tears.

"What's wrong Court?" Gwen put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me the truth. Does Duncan hate me?"

"Why on earth would you think that?" Bridgette asked.

"Because I got pregnant. Cause I didn't tell him. Cause I'm dragging him back after he left. Pick any of those."

"He doesn't hate you, Court."Bridgette assured her.

"What was his exact reaction, Bridge? Just tell me. I need to know."

"Well, he kinda just gaped at the screen. Except for Harold, Leshawna, and Chris."

"Hey, why'd you tell them anyway?" Gwen asked.

"I told Leshawna because I went to her house after I ran away. I couldn't exactly hide it." She made a weak attempt at a laugh. "Harold was always hanging out with Leshawna. At first we told him I was just visiting, but he figured it out soon enough. He came right in and asked me, 'You're pregnant, aren't you?' I wasn't even showing yet! After that he was like the older brother I never had, taking care of me, driving me places once I couldn't anymore, making me eat the right foods. Leshawna helped too. She would talk to me, get me through Duncan leaving, and she leant me her clothes. They were big enough on me for maternity clothes, so I thankfully didn't have to shop for them. Those too were there when I was in labor. Leshawna was squeezing my hand, telling me I'd make it. Harold took the role of fainting when Kira came out. I made them godparents, you know." Courtney smiled sadly.

"You could have come to one of our houses Court." Bridgette said.

"I know. It's just… I wasn't that close to Leshawna before so it was easier for me to show up like that. I just… didn't want you to be disappointed or act like my parents did. It was easier for me … if I kept this a secret. Guess I don't have that option anymore, though." She flashed another weak smile.

"So why'd you tell Chris of all people though?" Gwen asked.

"I needed for him to let me bring Kira on the show with me." Courtney shrugged.

"Speaking of Chris, he wanted us to tell you that you won the challenge." Bridgette added.

"I figured that. Nothing's more shocking than 'Miss CIT' being a teen mother, unless it's something like Izzy being elected president of the United States." Courtney tried to make a joke.

"Not even then." Gwen laughed.

Seriously though, you know we love you right?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah! We got your back." Gwen added.

"Yeah I know. Thanks. I have a feeling I'm going to need it." Courtney looked down at the perfection that was her sleeping angel. _You slept through most of the day, Kira. _Courtney thought. _But I doubt we'll get any rest tomorrow._

**A/N: I'm going to leave off on that very suspenseful note. Is that evil of me? I don't care. What will happen next? I don't know! (Seriously, I don't know. Give me ideas!) Will you, the readers like it? Review and tell me! See-ya next time on:**

**THE!**

**DRAMA!**

**NEVER!**

**ENDS!**


	7. answers

**A/N: I feel bad for not updating. Sorry! I'll try to update more soon. I was just strapped for ideas. But I got one! Yay! Thanks to all the reviewers and their ideas. I still need more though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI!**

The morning came quietly. With most of the campers asleep after the crazy events of last night, Duncan stared into the distance. He was still in the same spot as he was last night. He had been so shocked he hadn't moved.

_So I have a daughter…_

_Wait! I can't have a daughter that I didn't know about. _A part of him argued.

_Then explain Kira._

_Oh yeah. I guess you have a daughter then. It's a girl! Congratulations!_

_Thanks._ Duncan thought back sarcastically.

_I try. So what am I going to do next?_

_I dunno. _Duncan thought. _I probably should go talk to Courtney._

_I think you should find out more about this before you do._

_How?_

_Talk to Harold or Leshawna. They knew about this. _

The inner voice reminded him about that. Harold knew about his daughter when he didn't. He needed some answers and he needed them now.

Duncan shook his head to clear it and stood up. Time to find Harold.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Courtney woke up with Kira in her arms. She smiled. Sometime during the night, Kira must've climbed in bed with her. Then her smile faltered as she remembered the events of last night. Her secret was out. Duncan knew. Gwen and Bridgette knew. Hell, the whole world knew.

But, strangely, she was okay with it. She wished she could've told everyone herself but at least they knew. No secrets, no lies, just her and Kira, finally.

And Duncan knew. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that. Before, she had wanted to find him so bad, but she didn't know why. Now she had found him, now he knew, but she still didn't know. Did she wasn't to yell at him? Did she want him to pay child support? Or did she even want…deep down… to get back together?

She shook her head at that last thought. It wouldn't be right for them to get back together. No matter what the reason was that he left, he still left. She couldn't trust him, and didn't want to. He had shown his true colors, and she didn't want to deal with them.

She turned her thoughts to the others. She had talked to Bridgette and Gwen last night, but she knew she needed to explain to everyone else. She didn't want to bring Kira with her at first though. The others had to get used to this first. But she couldn't leave Kira alone.

A solution to her problem arrived in the form of Leshawna. The large and in charge girl poked her head into Courtney's trailer.

"Oh good. You're finally up, girl. How ya feeling after last night?"

Courtney shifted Kira off her chest and sat up. "I guess I'm okay. Everyone knows now, but I would have had to tell them all sooner or later. And at least I won."

Leshawna looked around Courtney's trailer, a look of jealously briefly crossed her face, but it was soon replaced by a smile. "Wow, girl, Chris really hooked you up. If I didn't know any better, I might even think he had a heart. I mean, he knew you were going to win that thing."

"Something more shocking could have happened than my being a teen mother, Leshawna." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"No way girl. Heather turned nice and even that wasn't as shocking as you having Kira." Leshawna laughed. Courtney smiled a bit.

"I guess you're right. So how did everyone react?" Courtney asked, half of her not wanting to know.

"Well, everyone's jaw dropped. Duncan just froze. I don't even think he's moved yet." Leshawna said that part quickly, knowing how it would affect her. "You need to talk to everyone, Court." She added softly.

"I know. Will you watch Kira while I do?" Courtney asked.

"Of course, girl." Leshawna said. Courtney got up, and went into the other room to change. She put on her normal attire of jeans and a t-shirt. Her style had really loosened up since Kira came.

As she walked out the door, she called, "Come get me if you need anything." Then she set off for the dining hall, where she knew most of the campers would be.

Harold walked out of his cabin yawning. What a day yesterday had been! Courtney's secret was out, Duncan knew, and wait, was that Duncan coming toward him?

It was. Harold contemplated running away from him. Who knew what that guy would do to him? Duncan must have been outraged that he had known about Kira. But Harold decided to stand his ground. A lot had changed in the last five years. He was rich, engaged to a beautiful woman, and had a wonderful goddaughter. While Duncan was a dude who had run away from the best thing in his life, ended up in prison, and had an illegitimate daughter.

"What do you want, Duncan?" Harold asked, trying to make himself look intimidating.

Duncan almost burst out laughing at this. But he controlled himself. He needed Harold to give him answers. "Um…well… I wanted…" It was not so easy after all, to ask an old enemy about your newly discovered daughter.

"You wanted to know about Courtney and Kira." Harold finished for him.

"Yeah, man. I just can't get my head around it. I mean I have a daughter that I didn't know about." Duncan ran his fingers through his head.

Harold decided to help Duncan out. The guy just needed a break. "Okay. I'll tell you everything I know. It's a long story so you might want to sit down." He gestured toward the steps. Duncan took a seat and Harold followed suit.

"About three years ago, Courtney showed up at Leshawna's house. I remember it like it was yesterday."

_Flashback_

_Harold was walking down a crowded city street. He was worried. Leshawna hadn't answered any of his calls. What was up? Did she want to break up? He had to find out._

_He walked up to the town house and rang the doorbell. Leshawna opened the door a crack. _

"_Um, Harold? Now's not the best time. Can you come back later?"_

_He knew it! She was cheating on him. There was probably a guy in there right now._

"_Not a chance, Leshawna! Who are you hiding in there?" He pushed the door open. The sight that awaited him was a very different scene than the one he had been expecting._

_Courtney was crying her eyes out on Leshawna's mom's shoulder. His eyes dropped to her growing stomach. He quickly put two and two together._

"_Duncan's an idiot, isn't he?" He stepped inside._

_Flashback over_

"After that, I was there for practically everything. She'd talk to me about some things. Like her fears and crushed dreams, and hopes for the future. I was dragged to hospital appointments, shopping for baby clothes, everything. Gosh! It was like it was my kid." Harold said this without thinking.

Duncan dropped his head to the ground. He should have been there. It was his kid.

Idiot! Harold screamed in his head. Why don't you make the guy feel worse than he already does? He tried to fix his mistake. "Not to say… urgh... um." Harold fumbled for words.

"It's okay. I'm such an idiot. I wasn't there." Duncan said quietly. Then he lifted his head and said, "So she made you godfather?"

"Yeah. Leshawna's godmother. I guess it's cause we were really the only ones there for her. I fainted when she told me. Leshawna still laughs about it."

"So what's Kira like? I need to know."

"Kira is the sweetest most perfect little girl I've ever seen. You've seen how she looks like you on the outside, right?" Duncan nodded and Harold continued, "I don't see how you could miss it. She's practically the female version of you. But she acts so much like Courtney. She's quiet, respectful, curious, intelligent, and she behaves. So her personality is basically the opposite of yours."

"How's she doing? Courtney I mean." Duncan asked. He wasn't sure if she wanted to know. How badly had he screwed up her life? Had she moved on?

Harold seemed to sense what he wanted to know. "Courtney never dated another guy since you, Duncan. Is that what you wanted to know?"

Duncan felt a wave of relief at Harold's words. But he felt guilty. He _had _ruined her life.

"Duncan, Courtney's like my sister now. Kira's practically my niece. If you hurt them in any way, I will hurt you. I'm a black belt in karate now. So watch out. Honestly, I don't know how Courtney feels about you. You'll have to talk to her."

"Can you take me to her? Please?" Duncan asked.

"Of course." Harold got up. "Follow me." And with that, they set off.

**A/N:**

**That's it. Hoped you liked it. Remember more reviews = more chappies! And I need ideas!**


	8. talking with the girls

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Right now I'm juggling 5 unfinished stories. Kinda hard to do that. I'm sorry about not updating this one though. Well, here it is: the new chapter of The Drama Never Ends!**

**-------------**

The female campers, save Leshawna, Izzy(for some weird reason) and Courtney, were all in the Dining Hall. **(A/N: Or whatever it's called. I can't remember) **Predictably, they were all talking about Courtney and Kira. And Duncan.

"I just, like, totally can't believe that Claire like had Duke's baby without him knowing!" Lindsay said. Despite her actually being smart enough to write a best selling book, she still couldn't remember names well.

"It's Courtney and Duncan, Lindsay. And I think it's hard to believe too." Beth said.

"Well, I think we should all be supportive with her in her time of need and confusion." Heather stated.

"And why do _you_ care?" Gwen asked in a tone that made it clear she still hated the former queen bee.

"Because, Gwen," Heather replied, shocking everyone by using Gwen's actual name and not weird Goth girl or anything like it. "I run an orphanage. I see a lot of teen mothers who can't deal with the stress of mothering. I know what to do."

"Are you saying that Courtney can't handle being a mom? And please, I bet you're that evil orphanage owner who makes the kids work their fingers to the bone and never lets them have any fun." Gwen retorted.

"Courtney can clearly handle Kira because she's been doing it for three years. And I AM NOT that kind of Orphanage owner. My kids love me." Heather spit back.

"Yeah, right." Gwen's sarcasm stung Heather.

"Actually, Heather's telling the truth." Beth spoke up. Heather turned and smiled at Beth.

"How do you know?" Gwen asked Beth.

"I'm a social worker. I have to bring kids there from time to time. They all love it there. What with the delicious food, the state of the art playground, the indoor swimming pool, and the chocolate fountain, it's hard to get kids to leave after they've been adopted."

Gwen gaped for a moment then said, "I guess you just let your money do the talking Heather. It's not like you actually spend time with the kids."

"Actually I do. The little ones all love when I read them a bedtime story and I drive the older ones to the mall. And they can always talk to me. Sometimes it's like they're actually my kids. And there are about 25 of them."

"That must be hard taking care of that many kids when you're only 21." Sadie commented.

"It is sometimes. I guess it's like what Courtney has to go through with Kira. Except I have someone to help me."

"Ooooh. Is that someone the Andrew you mentioned in your confession?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. We're married. We met in college. By then I had already changed. I actually first saw him when I was working at a soup kitchen. And we had our first date building a house for Habitat for Humanity."

-----

Courtney had been standing outside the Dining Hall for a while, listening to the conversation. She was too scared to come in. But when she heard _Heather_ of all people, saying they should support her, she decided that she had to.

Taking a deep breath, Courtney pushed open the door. She was met with silence.

At first, the silence had been for Heather's shocking story. But now all eyes were on Courtney. Courtney was about to walk out when Bridgette and Gwen walked over and stood on either side of her. Together they walked over to the table Gwen had been sitting at before.

"Are you okay Courtney?" Heather, asked concern in her eyes. Courtney shuddered a little bit. Heather showing concern for another human being was a little, okay a lot, weird.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Are you sure? We're all here for you." Beth said gently.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I mean I wasn't but Gwen, Bridgette, and Leshawna helped me earlier. I just figured I'd talk to you. Get it all out of the way."

"So did Leshawna and Harold know all along?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah. They were there when Kira was born. Leshawna was holding my hand, telling me I'd make it. Harold fainted when Kira came out. And then he fainted again when I made Leshawna and him godparents. I think he got a concussion that day."

"What's Kira like?" Beth asked.

"She looks a lot like Duncan. Harold says that personality wise though, she's my copy. Maybe she is. She's curious about everything. She always behaves. And she loves trying on clothes."

"Really?" Katie asked. "I could let her try on some of my new designs for my terrific toddler collection. If that's okay with you, of course." She added.

"That'd be great, I'm sure Kira would love that."

"So how's it working out? I mean, with going to college, working, and taking care of Kira?" Heather asked.

"It's hard. Some nights I don't sleep because I've been working all day and I need to study. But I've been able to make it work, because I don't have to pay for room and board." A worried look crossed Courtney's face. "But as soon as the program runs out next year, me and Kira are out on our own. That's why I need this money."

"I'm sure you'll get it. I mean everyone's going to win something here. Right?" Beth asked. Everyone nodded.

"You know, Courtney. If things don't work out with the money and everything, you could come stay with me. You'd get built in child care." Heather suggested, shocking everyone yet again.

"Why would you do that? I've never done anything for you." Courtney asked.

"I understand where you're coming from Courtney. After all, we're both mothers. Just...in different ways. You're family consists of you and your three year old daughter. Mine consists of me, my husband, and twenty-some orphans that feel like my own kids."

"It must be nice. To have someone help you out." Courtney commented jealous.

"Yeah it is. Have you ever thought about…." Heather trailed off not wanting to offend.

"Dating? Not really. It's hard enough to do everything I have to do already without adding a guy into the mix. And what guy wants to go out with a teen mother anyway? And even if all that stuff wasn't in the way…." She lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper "I still have feelings for Duncan. I don't _want _to date anyone else. But I don't want to run back to him. I hate him for leaving and I'm not sure if I can ever forgive him for that. You know what I'm saying?"

"I do." Sadie spoke up. "I dated Justin for a while and I guess I loved him. I still might. But he cheated on me and I left. It's horrible."

"You got that right." Courtney nodded.

"So can we meet Kira?" Beth asked, hopeful.

"I don't see why not. She's going to love you guys." Courtney smiled and got up.

-----

**A/N: How do you like it? I'd right more but I have to go. Review! Please review!**


End file.
